Gallery:Kanazawa Tomoko
Kanazawa Tomoko Gallery is a gallery page for the purpose of listing Kanazawa Tomoko photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles KanazawaTomoko-FiestaFiesta2.jpg|August 2017 (Fiesta! Fiesta!) KanazawaTomoko-JidandaDance-front.jpg|April 2017 (Jidanda Dance) G3369809.jpg|April 2017 (Feel! Kanjiru yo) G3343023.jpg|March 2017 (Furusato no Yume) g3238769.jpg|October 2016 (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) profilefront-kanazawatomoko-20160810.jpg|October 2016 (KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!) g3238781.jpg|October 2016 (Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou) Yumihari2nd-img420x599-1459600889lx2wkf18741.jpg|February 2016 (Next is you!) Kanazawa-KaradaDake-front.jpg|February 2016 (Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai) NewProfileKanazawaTomoko1.jpg|April 2015 (Wonderful World) xDMRyo8XBf3ExQHHaZrORYkpj5A.jpg|April 2015 (Ça va? Ça va?) Senobikanazawa2.jpg|October 2014 (Senobi) Black_butterfly_tomoko.jpg|July 2014 (Black Butterfly) Kanazawa hadaka.jpg|March 2014 (Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS) Ijiwarutomoko.jpg|December 2013 (Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo) m-ykGfIl-BJ_S-nT_mDaaDpNEl4.jpg|December 2013 (Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu) Romancetomoko.jpg|September 2013 (Romance no Tochuu) Kanazawa_Tomoko-408373.jpg|September 2013 (Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT)) Kanazawa_Tomoko-408915.jpg|September 2013 (Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT)) Kanazawa_Tomoko-396887.jpg|June 2013 (Ten Made Nobore!) Kanazawa_01_img.jpg|May 2013 (Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru) 99Zh9Uz.jpg|March 2013 (Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne) Albums Profilefront-kanazawatomoko-20150615.jpg|July 2015 Concerts KanazawaTomoko-LIVEAROUND2017JJDay.jpg|October 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~) KanazawaTomoko-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) KanazawaTomoko-2017SevenHorizon.jpg|July 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~) KanazawaTomoko-NEXTONESPECIAL-MFT.jpg|April 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~) KanazawaTomoko-LIVE2017NEXTONE.jpg|February 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~) Tomoko2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) KanazawaTomoko-LIVEMISSIONFINAL-mft.jpg|November 2016 (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan) 0000000109282.jpg|October 2016 (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~) 0000000103062.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) Kanazawatomoko3434342.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 0000000067392.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Kanazawa Tomoko-518026.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) 0000000026972.jpg|July 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ & Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~) Kanazawanewspng.jpg|June 2014 (Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~) Kanazawa Tomoko-432276.jpg|January 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ & Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~) Kanazawa_Tomoko-417548.jpg|October 2013 (Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice) Kanazawa_Tomoko-407555.jpg|September 2013 (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Kanazawa_Tomoko-414890.jpg|July 2013 (Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ & Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~) 2ecbd248.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~) KanazawaYaon.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~) Tumblr mklflq6tiC1qclfimo1 500.jpg|March 2013 (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Tomokoimage.jpg|January 2013 (Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ & Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~) Events 2017-06-30 08.11.03.jpg|July 2017 (Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2017) KanazawaTomoko-MiracleBus2-verA.jpg|March 2017 (Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu) KanaTomoChristmasII.jpg|December 2016 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2016 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box II~) KanaTomo21th20160702.jpeg|July 2016 (Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2016) KanaTomoChristmas.jpg|December 2015 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box~) Kanazawabd2015.jpg|July 2015 (Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2015) 346089_1419732922.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) Kanazawabirthdaypng.jpg|July 2014 (Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2014) Kanazawaboxpng.jpg|May 2014 (Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi) NoC_zn02sHPaUnswhi2vBfxW8No.jpg|August 2013 (Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle x Juice x Box~) Theater Kanazawa-KoisuruHelloKitty.jpg|2014 promoting Koisuru Hello Kitty Magazines KanazawaTomoko-WeeklyFamitsu-Apr2017.jpg|April 2017 (Weekly Famitsu) KanazawaTomoko-CD&DLDataMyGirl-Jul2016.jpg|July 2016 (Bessatsu CD&DL Data My Girl) KanazawaTomoko-GravureTheTelevision-March2016.jpg|March 2016 (Gravure The Television) KanazawaTomoko-UTB_Feb2016.jpg|February 2016 (UTB+) KanazawaTomoko-BIGONEGIRLS-Jan2016.jpg|January 2016 (BIG ONE GIRLS) KanazawaTomoko-GravureTheTelevisionAug15.jpg|August 2015 (Gravure The Television) MjlisED.jpg|October 2014 (20±SWEET) Ktmgrev-3.jpg|August 2014 (My Girl) Juice=Juice, Kanazawa Tomoko, Magazine, Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari-483159.jpg|July 2014 (FINE BOYS) Kanazawa Tomoko-479940.jpg|March 2014 (UTB) Tomoko1.jpg|September 2013 (B.L.T.) Kanazawa Tomoko-395606.jpg|August 2013 (Gravure the Televison) Kanazawa Tomoko-479969.jpg|July 2013 (UTB+) Photobooks Kanazawa Tomoko-561511.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Images 300px-KanaTomoko.jpg|February 2013 Other Official Profile Images Kanazawa2017july.jpg|July 2015 Other O0600040012407449530.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko with her sister Kanazawa Fumiko See Also *Gallery:Juice=Juice *Gallery:Kanazawa Tomoko/Singles Category:Kanazawa Tomoko Category:Galleries Category:Kanazawa Tomoko Images